Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake chamber for a saddle-riding type vehicle for accumulating an engine intake air pressurized by a supercharger.
Description of Related Art
Hitherto in a saddle-riding type vehicle equipped with a supercharger, a surge tank is disposed on a downstream side of the supercharger so that air pressurized by the supercharger can be introduced into the surge tank prior to a distributed supply of such pressurized air from the surge tank into a cylinder through the throttle body.